Sex Toy ?
by NeaRyuzaki
Summary: Yamato thought of them as lovers , then why had Kakashi told Iruka that he was only a sex toy ? This hurts Yamato.
1. Sex Toy ?

Yamato was hurt.

Extremely hurt , wandering the dark streets of Konoha alone. He had left the tea house early.

He just couldn't stand it anymore so he had to leave.

Tears were now coming out of the corners of his eyes.

He sniffed and wiped it away with the back of his hand. Walking further and further down the street away from the tea house where 'they' were.

-Earlier-

"Hi , what would you like ?" asked the pretty brunette who worked at the tea house.

"Uhhh , can i just have a green tea please." Yamato replied.

"And you sir ?" she shifted her gaze towards the silver-haired man sitting across Yamato.

"Just a green tea too thanks." he replied boredly.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." she said cheerfully and wandered off.

Yamato and Kakashi were talking about Naruto's development of his new jutsu until.

"Oi Kakashi !" a voice yelled out.

Yamato instantly looked up and Kakashi's head swung around only to face Iruka.

"Ah , Iruka." Kakashi replied grinning.

"Long time no see ah Kakashi ? "

Yamato squinted as Iruka sat next to Kakashi.

This bothered Yamato. Alot.

The pretty little tea girl came back with Yamato's and Kakashi's drinks.

She noticed Iruka and smiled.

"Would you like anything to drink sir ?"

"Ah ! A green tea please ?"

"I'll be right back." and once again she wandered off.

"So what have you been up to lately ah Hatake ?" Iruka asked ignoring Yamato.

"Well right now I'm with Yamato,"Kakashi said and pointed towards Yamato's general direction.

"Ah , i see nice to meet you Yamato." Iruka smiled friendly from across the table.

Yamato ignored him.

"Heh , so is there something going on between you two eh ?"Iruka said in a sly voice.

"Oh no , he's just a friend though he does make a good sex toy." Kakashi joked.

With Iruka just laughing loudly in reply.

Sex toy ? Just a friend ? They were more than that they were more than just friends , they made love for Pete's sake! And he wasn't a sex toy ! You don't make love to someone who is you are just 'friends' with. Yamato felt hurt , betrayed and furious. The first time they made love Kakashi claimed that he loved Yamato. But now he was 'just' a friend ?

When the little tea girl came back with his tea Iruka wrapped his left arm around Kakashi and he raised his tea cup high in the air with Kakashi copying him.

He couldn't take it anymore , this feeling all these emotions. He had to get out of there as far away as possible.

Yamato stood up . "I have some errands to run," he said plainly , looking at the ground.

"Nice meeting ya Yamatooo !" Iruka said cheerfully - with his arm still wrapped around Kakashi.

"I'll see you at home in an hour or two." Kakashi said.

Yamato nodded and walked off.

He walked slowly towards his and Kakashi's apartment.

He walked up the quiet stairwell until he stood infront of the door.

Pulling out a key he unlocked the door and walked in.

Closing the door behind him Yamato took off his sandals and lay them by the door.

He then slowly made his way over to the queen size and sat there staring at the door.

The moonlight from outside shone in and lit up the room. Just like him , the room seemed sad , lonely and empty.

He sat there for atleast and hour and a half , he decided to lie down when his back started hurting abit.

He lay there legs over the side of the bed staring at the ceiling wondering when Kakashi would come home.

Another hour passed. Yamato was counting the minutes . . .

He hoped that Kakashi would just burst in through the door and apologize for what he had done.

But it's already been 2 and a half hours.

Yamato just gave up hope.

He tried to hold in the tears but they came flowing out anyways. He grabbed the thing closes to him to cry into.

It was a pillow. But not just anyone's pillow.

It took Yamato atleast a couple of minutes to realise that he was wetting Kakashi's pillow with his sorrowful tears.

He inhaled Kakashi's whole place reeked of his sweet delicous scent.

Yamato dug his face into it and cried some more.

He wanted to stop but he couldn't , the scent was like a drug to him. Scratch that , it was a drug to him.

When he was sure that he was done for now he sat up. His eyes puffy and red from all the tears. His cheeks damp and moist.

He sniffed a few more times before he stood up.

He decided to go to the one place where he could always clear up his mind.

-Now-

Leaning against the rail propped up with his elbows , Yamato could see the whole of Konoha from up there.

With a view like this Yamato was of course was standing ontop of the Cliffside.

And directly below him were the giant stone faces of the past Hokages somehow carved into the rock.

There were constant breezes up here. It felt nice as the air passed through his hair.

He felt a sudden shaft of wind and sensed a chakra behind him. In that instant he pulled out his kunai and stood defensively facing the intruder.

"You could kill someone with that you know." Kakashi said pouting.

"Oh . . . " was all that came out of Yamato's mouth , he returned the kunai to it's pouch and continued to stare at the view before him.

He bit down on his bottom lip. Hard. He was trying not to cry or run to Kakashi and embrace him like he wanted to.

He wasn't always like this. He usually held himself together quite well. Until he met Kakashi. The man just intoxicated him with all these emotions that he was so unuse to , that he's never once in his life felt. Or felt anything close to this.

He loved Kakashi , but Kakashi seem to only push him aside and treat him like slut.

Yamato sighed in sadness. It was getting hard to breathe.

He heard footsteps behind him , then he felt skinny arms make their way around his waist.

Kakashi placed his chin on Yamato's left shoulder and breathed ,

"Sorry i'm late my little kohai."

But Yamato just shrugged him off. A pain shot through him because he wanted Kakashi to embrace him and kiss him and tell him that he loved him. Part of him wanted that , god all of him wanted that. But there was a tiny little voice saying that it was too late for sorries.

That Kakashi should get what he deserved.

Kakashi gave a suprised look.

Yamato ignored him. Still trying to control himself from breaking into tears. He just wished that it would rain so it covered up his tears and blame his sniffs on the cold. But the night sky was clear , not a cloud in sight. Just a display of beautiful twinkly stars and the moon.

Just his luck. He thought sarcastically.

"Yamato ?" Kakashi said in an unsure voice.

Yamato didn't know how to act in this type of situation.

Now he was starting to wish that he just ran into Kakashi's arms and cry. Now he made the situation worse.

Well there was no backing out now.

Sigh.

Neither of the two knew what to do now , but to stare at the rest of Konoha peacefully asleep.

" You think of me as a sex toy." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

By now Kakashi was about a meter away from him leaaning against the rail. Staring at the veiw.

"Yamato , it was only a joke." Kakashi said plainly.

Yamato bowed his head in sadness.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said genuinely , with all of his heart. Sadness and regret can be heard in thoes two words.

And yet even though Yamato knew that he was truly sorry , they both knew that wasn't the only reason why Yamato was said.

He remained silent.

He loved Kakashi and even though Kakashi claimed that he loved the other. He never showed it. He never showed happiness.

Nothing has changed. At all. Except the fact that they have constant sex. They did that as lovers right ? Or did they only fucked like wild animals with no emotions ?

He needed to know. He needed to find out.

"Sempai . . . . ." Yamato said hesitantly.

"Mmm ?" Kakashi looked at him.

"Do i . . . ever . . cross your mind ?" He managed to stumble out the words without crying.

Kakashi returned his sight to the view. And after thinking about it he answered with a plain simple ,

"No."

Once again a pain shot right through him. He bit on the inside of his cheek to try and stop the tears.

"Do you like me ?" Yamato desprerately tried again , only hoping that his first answer was some sick joke.

"No."

Yamato could feel himself losing against the battle of his tears.

"Do you want me ?"

"No."

"Would you cried if i disappeared ?"

"No."

Would you do anything for me ?!"

"No."

Every freaking answer was the same. The cold heartless 'No'.He wanted to die. He regreted ever asking thoes questions because they only lead him to more pain in his already broken heart.

There was a silence as silent tears were running down his face uncontrolably.

He sniffed then asked ,

"Would you choose me or your life . . .?"

"My life." Kakashi said so blandly it sounded as if he was bored.

This absolutely killed Yamato. The pain in his heart and chest were constant now. Running through him like a rapid river.

His mind was shocked an dumbfounded.

A painful sob escaped Yamato's lips. He pushed himslef over the side and ran off as fast as he could. Not sure where to go or what to do now.

Kakashi just stood there watching as Yamato ran off.

I have got to right a sequel to this. I can't stand Yamato being hurt. T^T

Reviews and criticism please.


	2. Unfinished

-Earlier-

"You called for me Hokage - Sama."

"Kakashi , I'm sure your aware of why i have summoned you particularly."

"Yes." Kakashi knew exactly why he was summoned.

"Where do you think he could have gone ?"

Tsunade asked , staring out at the grey sky. A storm was coming , and it was coming soon.

Kakashi remained silent. This was getting on Tsunade's nerves.

She slammed her hands on her table as she glared at Kakashi.

"Damn it Kakashi , you know that man better than anyone else in this world , and something tells me that it's your fault that he's missing !"

Even after getting scorned by Tsunade , the man still remained silent. He just didn't know what to say.

Tsunade sighed and returned her view out the window.

"We've sent out search teams this morning , but no-one has seen him yet. We even questioned some villagers but no-one has seen him either . . I might have to call them back soon since the weather isn't looking so good. And the rain will probably cover up his scent so your hounds wouldn't work either."

They were both quiet for sometime.

All that could be heard was the sound of thunder in the distance.

"I want you to find him Kakashi. And bring him back."

"Understood." Was the only word Kakashi said as he disappeared.

"Ayaah , Kakashi." Tsunade sighed.

-Now-

Yamato slowly opened his eyes , his vision was still hazy. And the sound of the rain outside thudded in his ears.

"Ayaaaaaaah." Yamato whined as he rubbed the back of his neck, which aced from sleeping upright against a wall.

He looked at his surroundings , wondering where he was and why he was here.

"Oh , right." Yamato said frowning.

After Yamato had ran off last night he came here. To the place people would least likely think of searching for him.

Back to Orochimaru's old lab , the place he spent the first few years of his childhood.

A place Yamato had desperately tried to forget about for years.

Yamato released a sigh as his arms fell to his sides and he gazed at the stone ceiling.

"That could not have been comfortable." A familiar voice suddenly said. Startling Yamato.

He looked to his right , and standing about two meters from him was a tall silver haired man who was reading a bright orange book.

Yamato frowned , he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

Gazing at the ground , not looking at anything particular he stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say nor did he know what to do.

Kakashi sighed and shut his book.

"Well , we better get you back. Everybody's worried about you. Especially Naruto , you know how he can be."

Yamato shuffled uncomfortably.

He felt bad for making everyone worry about him , but he didn't want to go back.

What was he going to say to the rest of them ? How was he going to explain why he was missing ?

An awkward silence lingered in the air for quite sometime.

Kakashi was the first to break the silence.

"Last Night . . . You didn't let me finish."

Yamato didn't want to hear it , he didn't want to hear the words he thought Kakashi would say.

"Here it comes." Yamato whispered to himself , as he braced himself for the emotional pain that Kakashi was about to blow.

"I love you."


End file.
